


Truth Will Out

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: A Study in Scarlet, Community: watsons_woes, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregson underestimates the power of a good writer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #1 (Tempting Fate) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Tempting Fate. "What's the worst that could happen?" Use this however it inspires you.

I've seen Holmes' flatmate a few times since the Jefferson Hope case, but the good doctor hasn't been as warm to me as he was. Oh, he's polite enough, but there's a bit of a chill in his manner that wasn't there when we were first introduced.

It doesn't take a genius to piece together why. Not only have I glimpsed a pile of rejection letters from publishing companies on Watson's desk, that little ferret Lestrade is a worse gossip than a gaggle of old biddies. The walking walking-stick is piqued that we take the credit for Mr. Holmes' work, and he wants the world to know the truth.

My colleagues are worried that our little secret will be revealed, but I'm not. Even if Doctor Watson does find someone who would take an interest in his scribblings, who do you think the public will trust more: respectable newspapers like the _Echo_ , or fairytale rags like the _Strand_?

What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
